Lollipops, murderers and that guy
by Akuma Shoujo23
Summary: Meet L's daughter, Ari .Meet Ari's brothers Mello, Matt and Near. Meet the guy who likes her, NOT REVEALED. Meet the murderer, NOT REVEALED. Ari, adopted by L at two has now grown up and has become a fine young lady (not). She's a genius, she's a gamer, she's an otaku, she loves lollipops and she's been given her first case. ON HIATUS


**LOLLIPOPS, ROLLERBLADES, MUDERER'S AND THAT GUY**

CHAPTER ONE: LIFE, BEGIN

I couldn't believe it but at the same time it was completely, absolutely and utterly true. The murderer had been right in front of my eyes from the very beginning, I just couldn't believe that it was him though; I mean there has GOT to be some sort of mistake, from all the people on earth it just HAD to be- huh? What did you say? You don't understand a thing I'm saying right now? That I am making no sense at all? Well buddy, you should be _thanking_ me! I skipped _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll_ the boring details for you and got straight to the point! Say what? You want me to _begin from the beginning_?! Bah! Now you sound like my dad! _Oh fine…_here you go….it's right from the very beginning…..*mumble* *mumble*

Most people say that their life started when their moms gave birth to them, but not me! No soirée! I am awesome, I am different, I am- *ahem* moving on…..my life was pretty much hell on earth for the first two years; my mom was a prostitute and my dad drank- heavily, to them I was the worst thing that could possibly happen; they now had a child to look after. Time that could be spent hooking up with more guys had to be spent with me. Money that could be spent on more booze had to be spent on me. My parents naturally weren't very ….err…happy about this, well they kinda hated it….in fact they hated it so much that they needed a way to let out all that hate and anger and _juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssst _decided to do so on me. Violently, painfully. Eighteen months, ever since the age of around eighteen months I was aware of what they did to me. Each day was worse than the last.

Finally when I was around two, it happened, they were convinced that they had killed me; I had passed out from all the pain and blood loss from the stab wounds my mother had oh so kindly gifted to me. They didn't know any better so naturally they assumed "_oh, we killed the stupid kid, well who cares lalalalala_" and tossed me out like I was some common trash. I woke up feeling like my body was on fire, yet I shivered at the same time. My thin clothing consisting of a pair of shorts and my mother's old t-shirt did hardly anything to protect me from the cold of the freshly fallen snow. It took me a while to realize that I was still alive and that realization hit me hard, why, why hadn't I just died it would've all been easier and much less painful but yet, yet I survived. Hot tears fell in abundance from my eyes; I was surprised I still had that much heat left in my body.

The lethal combination of cold and pain was excruciating. In an attempt for warmth I brought my knees up to my chest. It helped slightly. Engrossed in crying, I didn't notice anyone approaching until a large thick jacket with lingering warmth, like it had just been worn, was draped over me. I looked up sniffling to see a man. A man with messy black hair and dark circles around his eyes. His clothes, a long sleeved white t-shirt and jeans looked creased, but what noticed the most was that he was smiling-differently. Usually my parents would smile before doing something horrible to me but the way this guy smiled was so, so different. It was warm and kind.

The man's hand reached out and I backed away instantly. Tendrils of doubt poke at my mind, for all I knew he could be the one to hand me back to my parents but that didn't make his hand him take his hand back. I flinched when he touched my head, he's not hurting me, I realized he's…he's…ruffling my hair…?. "Shush…its okay…you don't have to cry anymore, I'll make everything okay." With that he gently lifted me up and started walking with me in his arms. Lulled by the gentle rhythmic movements that came from his measured steps I fell asleep.

He took me to a large house, I was awake by then. Although I guess he knew that. Since he just opened the door without knocking I assumed he was the owner. "I'm back." He called out as he stepped inside. Seated on the floor was a white haired young boy clad in pyjamas. He seemed to be piecing a puzzle together. "Hi," he greeted. His rather low voice suited his snowy white hair, grey eyes and deathly pale complexion perfectly. Technically I guess I couldn't say he was deathly pale because I probably looked worse but he WAS deathly pale so….

"Who's the child" he asked calmly. Wow…. he wasn't even surprised, now that's what you call a human cucumber…..The man who was holding me just said," Get Mello and Matt, I'll get her patched up and then explain." The boy nodded in acknowledgement and got off the floor and walked out of sight. Who were Mello and Matt? Who is this mysterious man? What will happen to me? To be continued…immediately.

The man took me upstairs and we came to a large, sorry REALLY large room, which was hardly furnished, containing only a bed and a cupboard with a bathroom attached (Master bedroom?). This room was probably bigger than my house….he sat me down on the bed and began examining my injuries. My wounds still hurt a lot but due to my excessive awesomeness I ignored the pain to narrate the story… *ahem* moving on, he winced when he saw the all my wounds, bruises, cuts etc. Well I didn't blame the poor dude, they were kinda painful to look at not to mention the amount…hey quality AND quantity! A few of them had been inflicted today like the one my stomach and the one on my upper arm.

"Hmm…some of these might need stitches…"he thought out loud and then noticed the look of apprehension on my face, "well…maybe a bath first?" I pondered over this for a while, "a warm one?" he added. I nodded. After wards it was decided that I didn't need stitches after all…phew…he hunted through some drawers while I was wrapped up in a towel and emerged with an old t-shirt in one hand and a pair of shorts in the other . The t-shirt was so big that it reached my ankles but I didn't mind.

This was it I just HAD to ask, I mean he's been so nice but who really knew? "You're not a spy for my parents are you, mister" he looked stunned for a moment and then began chuckling, "two years old and already this suspicious." He knelt down and began ruffling my short hair….what? Can't I have short hair; I am still a girl short haired or long haired okay? Oh….you mean, I don't act feminine….*ahem* _well changing the subject_, "in reply to your question earlier, no I am not a spy. I assure you that your parents will NEVER hurt you ever again, I promised right?" He held out his pinkie finger as if to emphasize on his promise earlier. I looked at it hesitantly, and then wrapped my own around his, it was a promise.

"Ah wait, we haven't even offered each other our names yet, I'm L, or since I'm going to, you know look after you, if that's okay with you," he paused as if waiting for an answer, I nodded, signalling for him to go on, he looked relieved and continued, almost bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, "you can call me dad." Eh? Dad? That was, I don't know, so, so nice of him. I mean he could have just dumped me off in some orphanage, but he didn't, in fact he opted to take care of me and even offered to be my parent, I guess the least I could do was offer him my name, "Ariss." I said smiling (or grinning more likely).


End file.
